Let me be your everlasting light
by buildingbridges
Summary: Elle s'attendait à ce que Castle fasse quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire, qu'il multiplie les grands gestes au cours de la journée et l'invite au restaurant ou lui offre un cadeau hors de prix.


_**Let me be your everlasting light**_

* * *

Elle s'attendait à ce que Castle fasse quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire, qu'il multiplie les grands gestes au cours de la journée et l'invite au restaurant ou lui offre un cadeau hors de prix.

Mais à la place, il l'accueillit à l'entrée de l'ascenseur qui la menait du parking souterrain à l'étage dans lequel était situé le commissariat, et lui murmura _"joyeux anniversaire"_ à l'oreille. Il s'excusa ensuite de ne pas pouvoir passer la journée avec elle parce qu'il était pris ailleurs, puis se retira et elle ne le vit à nouveau qu'autour de dix-neuf heures, lorsqu'il l'appela et lui demanda de le rejoindre à sa voiture.

Il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait caché derrière son dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir parce que c'était un tellement _simple_ et _normal_ et _Castle_. Il l'embrassa, puis ils se rendirent chez elle – et il ne profita même pas de son anniversaire pour conduire à sa place. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche.

Son appartement était entièrement décoré, parsemé de bougies parfumées comme elle les aimait et la confusion s'empara de Kate, qui ne sut comment réagir. Elle était agréablement surprise parce qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il ferait quelque chose de grand et qui l'embarrasserait mais elle ne s'attendait pas à _ça_.

- Tu auras tout le temps de me remercier cette nuit, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la dépasser en l'entrainant par la main vers sa salle à manger, également baignée dans la pénombre, éclairée par un enchaînement de bougies.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et serra ses doigts en espérant qu'il comprendrait à quel point elle était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait depuis le soir où ils s'étaient disputés, juste avant qu'elle se jette à ses bras et lui avoue qu'elle ne voulait plus que lui. Mais il lui montrait au quotidien. Chaque geste, chaque regard était voilé par l'amour qu'il lui portait et elle ne pouvait plus s'aveugler en le justifiant autrement, elle n'en n'avait plus envie.

Elle aimait être avec lui presque autant qu'elle l'aimait lui.

L'odeur de ses plats préférés l'entraina loin de ces pensées un peu trop profondes pour le moment, et elle sourit en voyant les boîtes d'un de leurs restaurants favoris sur la table.

- Je ne cuisine pas très bien, se justifia-t-il en affichant une moue puérile, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner de son absence de talent culinaire – sauf pour le petit déjeuner – et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, posant une main sur sa joue parce qu'elle voulait le faire et que loin était le temps où elle avait du se retenir au quotidien de l'embrasser.

- C'est parfait, Castle.

Il l'encouragea à sauter le repas pour manger son dessert et ouvrir son cadeau, mais elle résista à sa proposition et ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures autour de leur repas, oubliant totalement le temps et tout ce qui les entourait, leurs mains se rejoignant timidement au milieu de la table et elle soupçonna l'écrivain d'avoir monté cette mise en scène seulement pour la tenter de le toucher – il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas le faire.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et qu'il lui fit remarquer que le dessert les attendait, elle le laissa ramener le reste de leur nourriture à la cuisine et ferma ses yeux lorsqu'il lui fit jurer de le faire. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un cupcake de la taille de sa main était posé devant elle, une bougie allumée le surmontant.

Il y avait plusieurs paquets cadeaux derrière le gâteau au chocolat, tous enveloppés de papier violet aux tons variant du plus clair au plus foncé, et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait du s'attendre à tout ça. Castle était un homme romantique et il savait tout ce qu'elle aimait secrètement – parfois même ce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas peur de lui désobéir ou de l'embarrasser, il n'avait pas peur d'en faire _trop_. Sans lui en toucher un mot, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait le jour où il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Est-ce qu'il le ferait comme ça, dans l'intimité de son appartement décoré à l'occasion ou en public afin de rendre l'événement marquant par un grand geste ? Avant même d'y trouver la réponse, elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle pense à une demande en mariage.

- Fais un vœu, lui proposa Castle et elle leva ses yeux émerveillés vers lui avant de les clore, demandant sans vraiment y croire que ce qu'ils partageaient ne s'arrête jamais.

Kate souffla son unique bougie, et attrapa le petit paquet que Castle lui tendit.

- J'ai reçu ton message.

Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il voulait dire, puis elle ouvrit son cadeau, et en voyant le bracelet au cordon en cuir dont le point culminant représentant deux menottes en or blanc qui se croisaient, elle comprit.

- Un bijou et un clin d'œil coquin ? T'es plus doué que ce que je croyais, déclara-t-elle en souriant, ne cachant cependant pas sa joie derrière sa moquerie.

Il porta une main à son cœur, faignant d'être vexé, avant de l'aider à enfiler le bracelet qu'il venait de lui offrir délicatement, ses pouces sur sa peau lui provoquant des frissons.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un clin d'œil coquin, tu sais ? Enfin si, je n'ai jamais caché mon attirance pour tes menottes, mais ça représente aussi un lien entre deux personnes. J'aurais porté le même si ça ne me faisait pas ressembler à un homme profondément efféminé, mais bien entendu, c'est du lien qu'on partage que je parle.

Elle sourit en contemplant le bijou qu'elle venait de recevoir – simple et adorable à la fois. Castle évacuait toujours son émotion en explorant son humour, mais pour une fois, Kate ne voulait pas rire. Elle voulait seulement vivre dans le moment présent.

- Tu veux le prochain ?

Elle leva la tête et acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir glissé dans le second paquet. Ce n'était que son anniversaire, après tout, il leur restait Noël et la Saint Valentin. Probablement en grand nombre.

Cette fois-ci, Kate déchira le papier, qui refusait de se plier sous ses doigts délicats, puis s'empara du manuscrit présent à l'intérieur. La couverture était bleu nuit et rigide, deux petits mots inscrits au milieu de la page en blanc.

_"Pour Kate"_

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer et ouvrir le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains, Castle prit la parole timidement, s'emparant de ses doigts en les caressant au milieu de la table, son regard ancré dans le sien.

- Moque-toi de moi si tu veux, mais tu m'inspires tellement de choses, Kate, qu'il m'arrive de ne pas savoir comment les coucher sur papier. J'ai tant de mots pour te décrire qu'ils m'échappent. Mais j'ai essayé de les réunir quand même, juste pour les écrire. Ce que tu as entre les mains ne dépassera jamais les murs de notre relation si tu ne le souhaite pas. Ce n'est pas une partie de toi que je souhaite partager avec le monde entier. Seulement avec toi.

Bien plus tard, alors que Castle dormait à son dos, Kate alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'empara du livre qui reposait sur la petite table, à côté du cadre dans lequel reposait une photo que l'écrivain avait tenu à ce qu'elle ait, une qu'ils avaient pris pendant leur dernière journée dans les Hamptons parce qu'l avait insisté.

Elle l'ouvrit, et se nourrit des mots de l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour remplace la lumière artificielle qu'elle éteignit, et lorsqu'elle ferma le livre, les mains de Castle s'emparant de sa taille, elle se retourna à l'intérieur de son étreinte, puis prononça les mots qu'elle venait tout juste de lire – ceux qui figuraient sur la dernière page du livre, seuls au milieu d'un blanc infini.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_Oui, je sais. Je suis en retard, l'anniversaire de Beckett était samedi. Et c'est cul-cul la praline. Mais j'ai un an de plus aujourd'hui, et il était très tard le soir - ou très tôt le matin, à chacun sa vision des choses - quand j'ai écrit c'est OS. Vous me pardonnez ? _


End file.
